1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clearer mechanism disposed in confrontation with a bottom draft roller assembly constituting a drafting unit of a spinning machine.
2. Prior Art
There is one known clearer mechanism comprising a plurality of clearer members made of a strip such as a leather, a synthetic leather, a natural or synthetic rubber and a laminated non-woven fabric, and a clearer holder supporting the clearer member such that one edge of the latter is held stationarily against a working peripheral surface of a draft roller for cleaning the same. This mechanism, however, has a drawback in that the clearer mechanism needs to be cleaned frequently since the clearer member tends to be worn out relatively easily and thus produces a clearer dust as the clearer member is continuously engaged by the rotating draft roller. With this drawback in view, consideration has been given to an actuator mechanism for intermittently disengaging the clearer member from the draft roller and to a mechanism for angularly moving the clearer holder so as to reciprocate the clearer member engaged by the draft roller. Actuation of these mechanisms needs additionally an independent drive means for moving a clearer-holder supporting bracket disposed on a roller stand. Provision of such an additional means makes the clearer mechanism as a whole to become complicated in construction, which is laborious in operation and time consuming in maintenance.